No sex
by DoriScully
Summary: Asuka und Shinji sind seit einer ganzen Weile ein glückliches Paar... - bis de eine große Frage droht, die beiden auseinander zu bringen... R&R pleaz!!


~ No Sex ~  
  
  
  
von Dorothée E. Fritsch - DoriScully@aol.com  
  
  
  
Related series: Neon Genesis Evangelion  
  
Rating: Öh... ja... eh... NC 17 klingt gut ^_^  
  
Spoilers: Keine; allerdings sind alle Charaktere zu diesem Zeitpunkt bekannt  
  
Keywords: SAR !!! (für Shinji/ Asuka Romance ^_~)  
  
Disclaimer: Jaja... ihr kennt ihn schon alle! Weder EVA, noch NERV, noch Shinji, noch Asuka, noch Pen Pen oder irgend einer der anderen Charaktere gehören mir, sondern sie sind Eigentum des Studios GAINAX und wurden ohne Erlaubnis "geborgt"... *Gomen nasai* !!! ^_^° - Hätte mir die Serie allerdings gehört, dann müsste ich diese FanFic wahrscheinlich sowieso gar nicht erst schreiben... ^_~  
  
Summary: ... Man sollte meinen, die Überschrift sagt schon alles ...  
  
... oder etwa doch nicht?! ^_~  
  
  
  
***Author's note***  
  
Hi an alle NERV-Archivler (...und natürlich HI AN ALLE LEUTE, DIE MEINE FIC VON FANFICTION.NET HABEN ^_^) ... dies hier ist meine erste FanFic die ihr zu lesen bekommt, da mein eigentliches Meisterwerk (und ich meine MEISTERwerk, nicht so eine kleine Geschichte nebenbei wie diese hier *g* ) noch nicht vollendet ist... aber freut euch auf die Zukunft und "Desperate love" - in der Zwischenzeit müsst ihr euch hiermit begnügen ^_^  
  
- Zu dieser FanFic kann ich nur sagen, dass ich sie jetzt (Nacht vom 1. auf den 2.Dezember 2001, 2.44 Uhr) niederschreiben werde, nach einer Idee die mir schon länger im Kopf herumspukt und zu der ich von dem gleichnamigen Lied "No sex" von Limp Bizkit inspiriert wurde... hört euch das Lied an, auch wenn ich sonst kein Bizkit mögt... ist ne schöne Ballade ^_^ ... Ansonsten viel Spaß beim Lesen und für jegliche Art von Kommentaren schreibt an DoriScully@aol.com !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Dori loves you (  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
++++++++ Kapitel 1 ++++++++  
  
" ...Und diese schwere Katastrophe ist uns allen als der Second Impact bekannt..." Shinji verrollte die Augen... schon wieder die selbe langweilige story, mit der sich die armen Schüler seiner Klasse jede Geschichtsstunde mit ihrem sensei erneut herumquälen durften. Seine Gedanken drifteten ein wenig ab... er erinnerte sich an den vergangenen Abend - und das nur zu gerne - ... er schmunzelte. Noch eine Woche war es hin, bis er und Asuka ein halbes Jahr zusammen sein würden... Shinji stützte verträumt den Kopf auf seine Hände. Er seufzte. Von Anfang an hatte Misato nichts dagegen gehabt, dass Asuka in seinem Zimmer übernachtete... schließlich nahm sie schon seit ihrer Zeit in Deutschland die Pille und von Shinji wusste Misato ja, dass er wohl kaum wie ein hungriges Tier über seine Süße herfallen würde... Auch gestern war Asuka wieder an seiner Seite eingeschlafen... ihr Atem hatte zeitweise seine Nasenspitze gekitzelt wenn ihr Kopf im Schlaf seinem Gesicht zugeneigt gewesen war. Wieder schmunzelte Shinji vor sich hin. Zuvor hatten sie sich geküsst. Einmal... zweimal... es mussten unendlich viele Küsse gewesen sein... Noch immer konnte Shinji das Gesicht seiner Süßen in seinen Händen fühlen. Er erinnerte sich an Asukas zufriedenes Seufzen, als er ihr den Rücken massiert hatte... dann drehte er einmal mehr ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung um ihr einen langen zärtlichen Kuss zu geben, den sie liebestrunken erwidert hatte... Seine Hände wanderten von ihren Wangen zu ihren Schultern und umfassten dann sanft ihren Hals um mit den Daumen den Bereich unterhalb ihres Kinns zu streicheln... Asukas Fingerspitzen glitten leicht unter Shinjis T-shirt und liefen seinen Brustkorb entlang, um schließlich auf seinen Schulterblättern zum Stillstand zu kommen. Shinjis Finger hingegen fuhren über Asukas nackten Hals, bis sie den obersten Knopf Asukas himmelblauen Satinpyjamas erreichten. Das Third Children drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und verteilte auf Asukas Hals hunderte kleiner Küsse, sie zog ihn näher zu sich heran und schloss die Augen. Erneut spürte sie Shinjis sanfte Lippen auf ihren und sog den leichten Duft des Parfums auf, das sie ihm erst vor kurzem geschenkt hatte.  
  
Sie spürte, wie sich der erste Knopf ihres Pyjamas öffnete, danach Shinjis Hände, die ein kleines Stück weiter zum nächsten Knopf glitten...  
  
Shinji schreckte hoch, irgend etwas musste ihn aus seinem Tagtraum gerissen haben. Ihr sensei erzählte noch immer mit der gewohnt monotonen Stimme die Geschichte, die allen nur zu gut bekannt war... - Er konnte Shinji nicht aus seiner Phantasie geholt haben... Das Third Children warf einen Blick auf den aufgeklappten Schul-Lapton direkt vor sich, und dort war auch die Antwort seiner Frage zu finden... Toji hatte ihm eben ein Telegramm via Intranet (ja, Intranet! ^_^) geschickt... Seufzend öffnete Shinji die Textnachricht.  
  
"Na mein Guter... was war gestern Abend - ging diesmal etwas mehr zwischen euch oder war alles so wie immer ?"  
  
Shinji zog vor Erstaunen eine Augenbraue hoch und runzelte leicht die Stirn... 'Er lässt wirklich nicht locker', dachte er sich.  
  
"Was heißt hier so wie immer? Nur weil wir noch nicht mit einander geschlafen haben heißt es doch nicht, dass es langweilig ist?" Shinji überflog noch einmal den Satz, den er in das Antwortfeld getippt hatte und schickte die Nachricht dann grummelnd an seinen Freund ab.  
  
Nicht lange musste er warten, bis postwendend die Antwort kam... "Ach, sei doch nicht immer so pieksig wenn es zu dem Thema kommt... ich meine Du weißt dass Hikari und ich es mit einander tun und ich erzähle Dir auch alles ohne Hemmungen... und sie tratscht es sicher auch weiter... na und, doch nur weil es uns gefällt... ihr solltet es wirklich mal ausprobieren..."  
  
Nun zog Shinji auch noch die zweite Augenbraue hoch. Vielleicht würde es sein Kumpel ja nie verstehen... Seine Antwort dauerte diesmal ein wenig länger: "Asuka ist glücklich so wie es ist... und wenn sie bereit ist für Sex wird sie es mich schon wissen lassen... und ich kann sehr gut warten..."  
  
Noch bevor Shinji seine Nachricht richtig abgeschickt hatte, erreichte ihn schon Tojis Antwort... "Das verstehe ich ja, aber weißt Du... Mädchen wollen nicht immer diejenigen sein, die zu etwas "bereit sein" müssen... Du kennst doch Deine Asuka, sie wartet sicher darauf, dass Du diesmal den ersten Schritt tust!"  
  
"Aber Du kannst das doch gar nicht wissen..." - Shinji hatte die Zeile fertig getippt als er sie doch wieder komplett löschte... " . . .Vielleicht... vielleicht hast Du Recht... aber wie soll ich das rausfinden?"  
  
"Aber das kann ich doch für Dich machen!"  
  
"Würdest Du?"  
  
"Aber dafür sind Freunde doch da!"  
  
Shinji warf verstohlen einen Blick zu Asuka, die ganz am anderen Ende des Klassenzimmer saß... er sah, dass auch sie mit tippen beschäftigt war...  
  
"Ach Hikari... wenn ich doch nur wüsste, was er will... ich meine er hat noch nie ein Wort über Sex verloren, aber er ist schließlich ein Junge... und ich weiß nicht, ob er es sagen würde, wenn er bereit wäre... und er ist es ja auch bestimmt schon... und... ach... hilf mir!" Unsicher drückte Asuka die SEND-Taste...  
  
"Ach Kleine... was soll ich Dir da raten... Du weißt, dass Toji und ich seit einer Weile Sex haben und ich bereue nichts... Toji war sehr vorsichtig und ein wenig angespannt beim ersten Mal... aber inzwischen klappt es schon ganz gut bei uns..."  
  
Asuka wurde leicht rot. Sie konnte sich die beiden beim besten Willen einfach nicht beim Sex vorstellen... Aber konnte sie sich und Shinji beim Sex vorstellen? - Nicht wirklich... Sicherlich wäre Shinji sehr behutsam wenn es zum ersten Mal käme... schließlich behandelte er sie immer wie eine Prinzessin... aber musste es denn wirklich schon Sex sein? Ihr Blick schweifte über die Reihen ihrer Mitschüler, viele von ihnen hatten schon seit Langem das erste Mal hinter sich... waren sie deswegen bessere Menschen? Plötzlich trafen sich Asukas und Shinjis Blick. Beide lächelten verstohlen, blickten dann aber blitzschnell wieder in Richtung ihres Lehrers, der in diesem Moment eine verdächtige Sprechpause eingelegt hatte.  
  
"Ich kann Dir nur raten, dass Du sie einfach mal fragst wie sie dazu steht... oder Du bringst einfach mal ein Kondom mit zu ihr ins Bett wenn ihr nächsten Samstag Halbjähriges habt... das wäre doch der ideale Zeitpunkt, meinst Du nicht auch? Sicher wird sie Dich nicht von der Bettkante stoßen..."  
  
Wenn er wollte konnte Toji wirklich hartnäckig sein. Shinji seufzte... Was war, wenn Asuka wirklich mit ihm schlafen wollte? Vielleicht wartete sie ja schon seit einiger Zeit darauf, dass er den ersten Schritt tun würde...  
  
"Nächsten Samstag seid ihr doch ein halbes Jahr zusammen... das wäre doch der perfekte Zeitpunkt, um das Thema Sex anzusprechen... oder Du hälst ihm zur Auflockerung einfach ein Kondom unter die Nase wenn Du abends neben ihm liegst ... was sagst Du dazu?"  
  
"Ach Hikari... ich bin mir so unsicher. ich meine ich habe nicht mal das Gefühl, etwas zu verpassen wenn wir keinen Sex haben."  
  
Da erklang die von allen Schülern heißersehnte Schulglocke um das Ende des heutigen Schultages einzuläuten... Hastig klappten alle ihre Laptops zu und manche rannten sogar aus dem Zimmer, um nicht noch von Hikari zu einer leidigen Schularbeit, wie Stühle hochstellen oder den Abwesenden ihre Hausarbeiten bringen, verdonnert zu werden. Die Klassensprecherin schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf... "Jedes Mal die gleiche Prozedur..."  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
  
  
++++++++ Kapitel 2 ++++++++  
  
An diesem Morgen wartete Shinji nicht wie gewohnt an der Haustür auf Asuka, um gemeinsam den Schulweg anzutreten. Die letzten drei Nächte war sie nicht zu ihm ins Bett gekrochen gekommen... - und das, obwohl sie normalerweise jede Nacht an seiner Seite schlief... 'Vielleicht liebt sie mich ja nicht mehr, ich verstehe das einfach nicht...', Shinji war vollkommen verzweifelt... - Die Courage, Asuka darauf anzusprechen besaß er allerdings nicht... er hatte Angst etwas zu hören, was ihn schrecklich verletzen könnte.  
  
Asuka ballte wütend und ein wenig verletzt ihre Hand zu einer Faust. Warum um alles in der Welt hatte Shinji nicht wie jeden Morgen auf sie gewartet? Es war noch nie vorgekommen, dass sie nicht zusammen zum Unterricht gelaufen waren, wenn nicht einer von beiden gerade krank gewesen war... Inzwischen weniger wütend aber umso beunruhigter griff Asuka nach ihrer Schultasche und dem Brot, das Shinji wie gewohnt jeden Morgen für sie zubereitet hatte. "Wenigstens daran hat er gedacht...', sie zog die Tür des Apartments zu und begann, den Schulweg entlang zu joggen...  
  
Shinji war inzwischen im Klassenzimmer angekommen und nahm wie gewohnt Platz. Er drehte sich schräg nach hinten, um Ayanami einen guten Morgen zu wünschen und nach seinen Freunden Ausschau zu halten. Schnell hatte er Toji gefunden, der mit Hikari in einer Ecke knutschend die Zeit bis zum Stundenbeginn verbrachte... Shinji zuckte zusammen, als Kensuke ihm freundschaftlich von hinten auf die Schultern schlug. "Guten Morgen Shinji... wo hast Du Asuka denn schon wieder gelassen? Sie wird doch nicht krank sein?" Das Third Children schüttelte energisch den Kopf, doch als er gerade beginnen wollte, seinen Freund über den Verbleib seiner Süßen aufzuklären, betrat diese gefolgt von ihrem Lehrer den Raum und nahm, ohne ihren Freund eines Blickes zu würdigen, Platz. Schweren Herzens trennten sich auch Toji und Hikari, und auch Kensuke hatte sich bereits hingesetzt - der Unterricht konnte beginnen... Während ihr sensei damit beschäftigt war, die Ergebnisse der Mathematik- Hausaufgaben an die Tafel zu schreiben, erreichte Shinji schon wieder ein Telegramm...  
  
"Hat sie wenigstens gestern wieder bei Dir übernachtet? Gruß, Toji"  
  
"Guten Morgen auch... wenn Du so weitermachst kriege ich überhaupt nichts mehr vom Unterricht mit... ^_^° Aber zu Deiner Frage: nein, sie hat schon wieder in ihrem eigenen Zimmer geschlafen..."  
  
Die Rückantwort dauerte wie gewohnt nicht besonders lange: "Ich versichere es Dir... sie ist enttäuscht von Dir, weil Du einfach nicht den ersten Schritt machen willst... wo das noch enden soll bei euch... an Deiner Stelle würde ich echt aufpassen, dass sie nicht noch Schluss macht mit Dir!"  
  
"Also komm schon... soweit wird es doch wohl kaum kommen, nur weil ich sie noch nicht gefragt habe, ob sie mit mir schlafen will?!"  
  
"Wessen Freundin betreibt gerade Liebesentzug? Deine oder meine?!"  
  
'Er hat ja Recht', dachte Shinji... Trotzdem konnte er es einfach nicht für wahr nehmen, dass Asuka der Sex so wichtig war... Wenn das der Fall wäre, könnte er ja ganz einfach mit ihr schlafen... Oder... könnte er nicht? Hatte er etwa selber Angst vor dem letzten Schritt den ihre Beziehung gehen würde? Er wusste es einfach nicht... - und Asukas Verhalten machte ihn auch nicht gerade sicherer...  
  
"Ok, ist ja schon gut... aber vielleicht fühlt sie sich ja nicht gut... es hat bestimmt gar nichts mit mir zu tun..."  
  
"Was hältst Du davon, wenn Du sie einfach darauf ansprichst... es wird Dir sicher danach besser gehen, Kleiner ^_^ "  
  
"Hm... ich hoffe, Du hast Recht..."  
  
- In der Zwischenzeit war auch die Kommunikation zwischen Asuka und Hikari wieder in vollem Gange...  
  
"Hikari ich fasse es nicht! Heute morgen hielt er es nicht mal für nötig, auf mich zu warten!" Asuka schickte aufgebracht das Telegramm ab und ließ ihren Blick über das Klassenzimmer zu Hikari schweifen, welche schon eifrig am Tippen war.  
  
"Hast Du ihm jetzt wenigstens gesagt, warum Du die letzten Nächte nicht bei ihm geschlafen hast?"  
  
Asuka runzelte die Stirn. Schließlich hatte sie das bis jetzt erfolgreich hinausgezögert... ihr war die ganze Sache einfach schrecklich unangenehm... - Aber ihr überaus blöder Freund hätte sie schließlich auch mal nach dem Grund fragen können, statt einfach so den Schwanz einzuziehen, oder etwa nicht?! Sie seufzte. Was erwartete sie da von Shinji? Schließlich war ihr die ganze Sache ja mindestens genau so unbehaglich... Sie wollte ganz einfach das Thema wechseln -  
  
"Und bei Dir und Toji ist alles in Ordnung, ja?"  
  
"Natürlich, gestern habe ich wieder bei ihm übernachtet... ich sage Dir es gibt wirklich nicht viele Dinge, die besser sind als Sex... ABER LENK NICHT VOM THEMA AB!"  
  
Asuka konnte spüren, dass Hikari knallrot angelaufen war, denn auch die Tatsache, dass sie schon seit einer ganzen Weile Sex hatte, machte sie nicht gerade weniger verklemmt als zuvor... Aber was war das schon für ein Thema, von dem sie nicht ablenken sollte... waren sie und Shinji wirklich noch ein Thema? Immerhin war ihre Beziehung gerade dabei, heftigst zu kriseln... und das auf grund eines bescheuerten Missverständnisses! Asuka beschloss, heute Mittag endlich mit Shinji über das alles zu reden... darüber, warum sie kurzfristig aufgehört hatte, bei ihm zu schlafen... sie wollte ihn fragen, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete... ... und sie wollte fragen, ob Shinji Sex mit ihr haben wollen würde... sie -  
  
"Asuka? Was ist? Warum schreibst Du nicht?"  
  
"Ich war in Gedanken..."  
  
  
  
"Also was ist jetzt?"  
  
"Das kann ich Dir jetzt noch nicht sagen, ich glaube da muss ich erst mal alleine druch..." - Gleich nach Versenden der letzten Antwort klappte Asuka ihren Laptop leise zu und versuchte, den Worten ihres senseis zu lauschen. Vergeblich... Asuka spürte Shinjis Blick in ihrem Rücken. Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um, doch er fokussierte hastig wieder den Bildschirm seines Laptops. Sie seufzte.  
  
Auch Shinji hatte seine Unterhaltung mit Toji soeben beendet und versank in seinen Gedanken... Er würde heute Mittag auf jeden Fall mit Asuka reden, sie bedeutete ihm einfach zu viel, als dass er jetzt ihre Beziehung einfach so den Bach runtergleiten lassen könnte...  
  
Er nahm den Gong zu Ende der Stunde schon gar nicht mehr richtig wahr, erst ein leichter Klaps seines Freundes auf den Rücken holte ihn in die Realität zurück. Er sackte kurz in sich zusammen. "Das nächste Mal bitte etwas sachter, Toji!" Sein Blick hatte sich ein wenig schmerzlich verzogen.  
  
"Mein Guter, mir scheint, den Klaps hattest Du bitter nötig! Deine Angebetete hat vor rund einer Minute das Klassenzimmer verlassen, willst Du nicht versuchen, sie einzuholen?"  
  
Shinji nickte und wollte hastig seine Schulsachen zusammenpacken, doch Toji hielt ihn am Arm fest.  
  
"Lass mal stecken, Alter... wir (er nickte rüber zu ihrem gemeinsamen Freund Kensuke) machen das schon für Dich, aber jetzt Beeilung!" Dankbar lächelte Shinji zaghaft und machte sich sofort auf den Weg.  
  
"Asuka!" Sie lief weiter. "Asuka, so bleib doch stehen..." Sie tat so, als hätte sie ihn nicht gehört. Völlig außer Atem rannte Shinji hinter der noch etwa 100m entfernten Asuka her. "Asuka, ich bitte Dich..." Sie hielt inne, doch drehte sich nicht um, bis Shinji auf ihrer Höhe war. "Prinzessin, bitte... ich muss mit Dir sprechen!" Shinji ergriff die Hände seiner über alles geliebten Freundin und umschloss sie mit seinen eigenen. Sie blickte leidend zur Seite. "Schatz, bitte... was hältst Du davon, wenn wir in den Park gehen?" Asuka zögerte, nur zu gerne wäre sie jetzt an den Ort gegangen, an dem Shinji ihr einst seine Liebe gestanden hatte. "Ich würde lieber gleich heim gehen..."  
  
"...Wie Du willst, wir..." "Hast Du mich nicht verstanden?! Ich möchte erst mal alleine sein, also lass mich in Ruhe!"  
  
Das Second Children riss sich los und rannte dem verdutzten Shinji davon. - Nach einer Weile blieb sie völlig außer Atem stehen. Warum hatte sie das gemacht? Sie hatte sich nicht wohl gefühlt in Shinjis Umgebung, auch wenn er wahrscheinlich der einzige war, dem jemals ihr Herz gehören würde... Langsam setzte sie ihren Weg in Richtung Misatos Apartment fort, schließlich wäre selbst Shinji jetzt wohl kaum so taktlos, ihr hinterher zu laufen ... auch wenn sie sich im gleichen Augenblick nichts sehnlicher wünschte. 'Asuka, Du bist schizophren', dachte sie sich...  
  
Ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen bei dem Gedanken, dass sie eben nicht nur sich sondern wahrscheinlich auch besonders Shinji verletzt hatte... 'Es tut mir leid mein Kleiner... ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los ist... *seufz* ... Ich werde es wieder gut machen!'  
  
Zu Hause angekommen warf sich Asuka auf ihr Bett und schaltete per Fernbedienung ihre Stereoanlage ein - immerhin brauchte sie jetzt ein wenig Ablenkung. Sie wählte Lied Nummer 5 der in der Anlage liegenden CD. Mit diesem Lied verband sie viele Erinnerungen - schließlich hörte sie es immer, wenn sie niedergeschlagen war...  
  
Endlich ertönten die ersten Klänge von Bachs "Air" [ich hoffe, ihr End of EVA- Fans da draußen schmunzelt jetzt ^_^], Asuka seufzte. Schlagartig überfiel sie eine starke Müdigkeit und sie schloss die Augen. Ihr letzter Gedanke bevor sie in tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf fiel, war Shinji und die Tatsache, dass sie wirklich dringend mit ihm reden musste...  
  
Als das Second Children nach Stunden langsam wieder erwachte, stellte sie zuallererst schläfrig fest, dass es inzwischen stockdunkel geworden war. Asuka richtete sich auf. Vor ihrem Bett stand ein hungriger Pinguin, der wahrscheinlich Grund für ihr Aufwachen gewesen war... 'Hey Pen-Pen... Du bekommst gleich Dein Essen.' Asuka gähnte und rieb sich noch immer verschlafen die Augen. Langsam stand sie auf und wankte zur Tür, wo sie noch schnell einen Blick in den Spiegel wagte. Sie richtete ihr Haar und zupfte die Schuluniform zurecht, die sie die ganze Zeit (sehr zu ihrem Bedauern... schließlich war diese jetzt übersät mir kleinen Knittern und Falten) noch getragen hatte. Dann zog Asuka die Schiebetür ihres Zimmers auf und rief zaghaft nach Shinji, doch erhielt keinerlei Antwort. Sie runzelte die Stirn - war denn wirklich keiner außer ihr und dem Pinguin zu Hause? Ein wenig beunruhigt warf sie erst einen Blick in Shinjis, danach in Misatos Zimmer. Sie war tatsächlich allein in der Wohnung. Der Pinguin war ihr hinterher getappt und machte sich erneut durch ein mürrisches Krächzen bemerkbar. Asuka blickte zu ihm hinunter. "Ist ja gut, ich vergesse Dich schon nicht...". Sie schlurfte - gefolgt von Pen-Pen - in die Küche und nahm eine Dose Sardinen aus dem Kühlschrank, welche sie geöffnet vor den Kühlschrank des Pinguins stellte. Das leicht beunruhigte Mädchen ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Wo konnten die beiden denn nur stecken? Schließlich nahm sie das Blinken des Anrufbeantworters wahr - vielleicht würde sich da ja eine Antwort auf ihre Frage finden lassen... Sie hörte die erste und einzige Nachricht ab: "Hey Kinder, ich bin's... Misato ... Ja genau - die Frau, die euch kostenlos bei sich wohnen lässt, und meistens für eure geregelten Mahlzeiten zuständig ist... Eigentlich hätte ich es ja mal toll gefunden, wenn einer von euch so nett gewesen wäre, einen meiner 100 Anrufe zu beantworten, aber ich hab vollstes Verständnis, wenn ihr mit etwas anderem beschäftigt seid *kicher* ... Ich wollte jedenfalls nur bescheid sagen, dass ihr heute mit dem Abendessen nicht auf mich zu warten braucht, ich werde es wohl heute Nacht vor lauter Arbeit nicht nach Hause schaffen... Also macht brav eure Hausaufgaben und denkt bitte an Pen-Pen, wir sehen uns dann morgen nach der Schule... bis dann..." Asukas Blick hatte sich verdüstert. 'Wie lange will sie uns eigentlich noch glauben lassen, dass da nichts mehr mit Kaji läuft? Immerhin muss sie auf einmal mindestens drei Mal pro Woche die Nächte durcharbeiten... jeder Dreijährige könnte sich denken, dass sie bei Kaji schläft... Naja, wer wird es ihr verdenken...'  
  
Immerhin wusste Asuka jetzt, wo die Dame des Hauses abgeblieben war... - Doch wo war ihr Schatz? Ihr immer noch über alles geliebter Freund? Ihm war doch wohl hoffentlich nichts passiert... oder? 'Das hat jetzt auch keinen Sinn, Asuka! Er wird schon noch kommen!' Sie riskierte einen Blick auf ihre Uhr.' 20 nach 10... Wo kann er denn so spät noch sein?' Pen-Pen hatte inzwischen sein "Abendmahl" beendet und stand mit schief gelegtem Kopf im Türrahmen. "Hey Kleiner... kannst Du mir nicht sagen, wo Shinji steckt?" Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und tätschelte seinen Kopf.  
  
Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon. Asuka schrak hoch, ihr Herz klopfte schnell... vielleicht war das ja Shinji!  
  
Sie atmete tief durch und ergriff den Hörer. "Asuka hier, hallo?" "Hey Asuka - gut, dass Du dran bist..." Asukas Gesichtsausdruck wechselte zu Enttäuschung. "Ach Du bist es, Hikari..." "Ich weiß ja nicht, wen Du erwartet hattest, aber seine beste Freundin kann man doch ruhig ein wenig erfreuter begrüßen, oder?" "Hm... sorry..."  
  
"Du Asuka, weswegen ich anrufe... ich kann mein Notizbuch nicht finden, Du müsstest mir mal dringend sagen, was unsere Hausaufgaben in Geschichte waren!" "Ist ok... ich bin gleich wieder da..." Asuka legte den Hörer beiseite und schlurfte seufzend in Richtung ihrer Schultasche, die sie vorhin einfach neben die Haustür geworfen hatte. Sie suchte nach ihrem Organizer und lief dann damit anschließend wieder zum Telefon. Langsam diktierte sie ihrer Freundin die Fragen. "War es das dann?" Asuka wurde ungeduldig und drängte darauf, aufzulegen. "Jo... ich glaub das war's... vielen Dank auf jeden Fall! Ich werde mich gleich dransetzen, ist schließlich eine ganze Menge! ... Aber warum hast Du denn so eine entsetzliche Laune?" Asuka seufzte erneut und erzählte ihrer Freundin dann den Grund ihrer Bedrücktheit...  
  
"Das ist wirklich merkwürdig... Aber mach Dich bitte nicht verrückt deswegen, er wird sicher noch kommen... schließlich ist er bis jetzt ja immer aufgetaucht!" "Aber... er war ja auch nie so lange weg ohne bescheid zu sagen..." "Auch wenn Du Dir jetzt noch so sehr den Kopf zerbrichst, davon kommt er auch nicht... hab einfach ein wenig Geduld, ja?" "Hm..." Hikari war nicht wirklich eine Hilfe... Asuka wechselte endlich das Thema: "Sag... warum schläfst Du denn heute nicht bei Toji?" "Weiß auch nicht so genau... vorhin hat er angerufen und meinte nur, dass er Besuch hätte und dass ich nicht vorbei kommen könnte... na ja, einmal in der Woche kann ich's verkraften... *kicher* Aber jetzt muss ich echt mal auflegen!" Das kam Asuka sehr gelegen: "Ja, ich muss auch mal mit den Hausaufgaben anfangen..." "Und Asuka... mach Dir bitte nicht zu viele Gedanken... Du wirst sehen, dass das alles sicher einen sehr plausiblen Grund hat!" "Sicher..." "Also..."  
  
"Ja, gute Nacht dann... und viel Spaß bei den Hausaufgaben..."  
  
"Schlaf gut, Kleine... bis morgen!" Rasch legte Asuka den Hörer auf. Trotz des vielen Schlafs fühlte sie sich schon wieder unglaublich müde... Die Hausaufgaben waren so ziemlich das letzte, woran sie jetzt dachte... - Sie würde morgen einfach mal ohne in die Schule gehen, sicher würde das nicht weiter auffallen... Asuka schlurfte in ihr Zimmer und zog die ungeliebte Schuluniform aus. Dann ergriff sie ihren unordentlich im Bett liegenden Pyjama und drückte ihn fest an sich... immerhin er war ein Geschenk von Shinji an sie gewesen - und zwar zu der Zeit, als sie zwar noch nicht zusammen geschlafen hatten, er aber doch gewollt hatte, dass etwas von ihm an ihrer Seite die Nacht verbringen konnte... Langsam streifte sie sich den Pyjama über. Sie würde heute im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch übernachten - immerhin könnte sie so hören, wenn Shinji die Wohnung betrat... Sie putzte rasch die Zähne und losch das Licht im Wohnzimmer. Um wenigstens etwas von Shinji in dieser Nacht bei sich zu haben, hatte sie aus seinem Zimmer die Bettdecke geholt und deckte sich damit zu. Schon halb dösend nahm sie den ihr nur allzu gut bekannten Geruch von Shinji wahr, den sie so sehr liebte.... Mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen schlief sie dann auch endlich ein...  
  
  
  
  
  
++++++++ Kapitel 3 ++++++++ 


End file.
